


【赫海】温水

by xke



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 06:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18138848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xke/pseuds/xke





	【赫海】温水

等李赫宰回家已经是凌晨了 这几天因为公司的事国内国外跑的他不可开交 和李东海冷战已经有一个星期了他也才刚刚意识到 本来记得要找他的 时间长了反而倒有点拉不下脸面来 原以为这小孩也就是闹闹脾气没几天就会屁颠屁颠回家来 如今回了家 还是没那人的影子 不免的还是失落了不少 他坐在床上挠了挠头 从大衣口袋里掏出手机 点开短信页面犹豫了一会 烦躁的还是放下去浴室里洗漱 水珠打在他的身上飞快的落下去 只是一周他瘦了太多

 

 

下雨了 春雨总是这样 在夜半就下起来 可是首尔的夜晚从来不缺工作的人和车水马龙的街道

 

 

李东海坐在街边的小店里 喝酒 一个人 不是没有想过回去那个家 不过是自己是个男人 想要个台阶下罢了 一晃就是一个七天 李赫宰一下子没找过自己突然就不想回去了 这一周里身边的朋友都和自己喝了一顿酒 以前从来没讲过的苦水这次全吐了出来 迷迷糊糊的他觉得这几天自己就没有醒过酒 只顾着变着花样折磨自己的胃 换作是李赫宰 绝不会让他喝三杯以上 就这样想着想着就一定会想起来他的好 就会想起来他们的认识 没什么青涩但不是熟练 他们一点一点的走进彼此的生活 靠近彼此的心 尝试着交往 笃定的成为恋人 突然眼眶就红了 李东海太怕自己想起来他 他掏出手机 在电话页的李赫宰停留了很久 像是失了神 又重新放在乱七八糟的红格子桌面上

 

 

窗外的雨无休无止的下着没有一点停的意思 水落在大理石砖上 一下子反弹起来 有点很细微的声音好听极了

 

 

他走出浴室再看手机的时候已经是凌晨三点半 李赫宰困的要死 巴不得就直接跌进软软的床里面再不动弹 但是他还是拿起在床边的手机 几步走到落地窗前拨开窗帘的一角 才刚看到五彩斑斓的雨 没有被雨吸引 他赶紧去看李东海的动态 他没发雨没有自拍 李赫宰重重的叹了口气 他想李东海了

 

 

李东海根本不怕雨 也不喜欢打伞 他付了钱穿上外套只身走进雨里 一点也不着急 他太喜欢雨了 喜欢声音 喜欢气味 喜欢这样冰冷的感觉 喜欢淋雨 他以前和李赫宰这么说 李赫宰只是皱皱眉头和他说一句 

 

 

“不准淋雨”

 

 

李东海想着他和李赫宰的往事慢慢的走着 或许是酒精的劲上来了加上他又哭了很久还淋了雨 越走越晕晕乎乎 最后坐在公交站的长椅上 反反复复的看着手机 就是看不到李赫宰三个字的任何消息 他吸了吸鼻子 最后把手插进上衣兜里 回公寓了

 

李赫宰终究是抵不过好多天连轴转的疲惫 躺在床上思考的时间里 睡着了 只剩下还亮着的手机屏幕 页面上打了很长的话

 

 

第二天一清早6:24

 

“李赫宰”

 

那人顿时清醒了好多 他还没等接上 里面又说话了

 

 

 

“我想要你”

 

 

 

几乎是同时 电话挂掉了 别提李赫宰多精神了 日思夜想的小人终于给他打了电话 虽然自己没说上话 心里还是比蜜都要甜 他赶紧起床 被子也顾不上叠一下 以平生最快的速度洗漱好随便从衣柜里取了一件夹克套上就出门 他太想他了 超出肉体交欢的想

 

李东海也没说他在自己公寓 等到他意识到门铃已经响了 他过去开了门 李赫宰就出现在门口 可是李东海呢 没有洗脸没有梳头没有穿裤子没有穿拖鞋 还一身酒气 满屋子的啤酒瓶和外卖的各种盒子 可是李东海都不在注意那些 这样一醒来 只是一通电话这个男人就出现在自己面前 不知为何他心里酸的要死

 

讲真的李赫宰在李东海开门那一瞬间他还没有想好要怎么面对他 抱他吗 还在冷战 解释吗 该说什么 可是等门打开的那一瞬间 他看到自己的小孩穿着宽宽松松的白色卫衣下身什么都没有 头发乱糟糟的蓬着 那一瞬间 什么都没有了 他觉得都是自己的错 让他一个人待了太久太久

 

 

“进来吧”李东海尴尬的笑笑 扭过头说着

“你不用别扭了 这次算我输”

 

 

“什么时候喝的酒”

 

李赫宰边走边去收拾一地的啤酒瓶和那些乱七八糟牌子的外卖盒子

 

“天天 这七天”

 

李东海刻意在天字上下了重音

 

李东海也不好意思只看他一人打扫 自己也去厨房里随便拿了块布子 擦起桌子来 正纳闷李赫宰半句话不说 就被一个熟悉的怀抱圈住

 

 

 

“我好想你啊 我们别再冷战了”

 

 

 

李赫宰的一字一句就像有魔力似的 李东海的动作缓缓停下来 他拍了拍腰上的手示意让他松开 那人就像没听到一样 反而又把那双手紧了紧整个人挂在李东海身上 又用头蹭了蹭他的颈部 李东海无奈地笑了 艰难的在他怀里扭过身子面对着他

 

“你干嘛 我还能跑了”

 

“李赫宰”

 

“嗯”

 

“李赫宰”

 

“嗯”

 

念了两遍李赫宰那小孩反倒是自己先笑了出来 李赫宰看着自己怀里的李东海 他觉得自己真是找到了自己的全世界

 

 

“干嘛笑啊”

 

 

“哥哥名字太好听了”

 

 

李东海甜甜的和他说 李赫宰这辈子都没想到他能亲耳从李东海口中听到这几个字 心里简直是乐开了花

 

 

 

“我能吻你吗”

 

 

 

还没等回应 李赫宰就低下头准确的吻上了他的唇 轻轻地不加任何其他动作 像春风与青草的第一次邂逅 李东海就像他的宝贝一样 不 不是宝贝 是珍宝 是他的全世界 李东海的手悄悄的环上他的脖子 李赫宰就顺着他 那人像小猫一样 接个吻总是不消停 一会舔一会咬 李赫宰笑着退出了接个吻 松开的时候又专门啄了一下 他拍着李东海的腿问他怎么在家又不穿裤子 李东海和他讲这个时候随便来个男人我都能和他上床 李赫宰在他的后脖颈重重的捏了一下 就是警告的意思

 

 

“胃没有难受吗这几天”

“还好 起码是没有犯胃病”

 

“什么叫起码是 你什么身体 喝七天酒”

 

 

李东海没有再回话 他也不知道该回个什么 他做了这些特别幼稚的事就是为了眼前这个人 应该怪他吗 从李赫宰进门开始李东海就看出来了 他瘦了好多 不过是一周而已怎么能瘦这么多 一看就是一直熬夜却又不好好吃饭 他又怕是李赫宰为了想尽快来见自己 没日没夜的把自己关在公司里 想到这他就觉得是自己的不对 分明应该照顾他的 他回过头看着忙碌为自己收拾残局的李赫宰 突然有了结婚的冲动

 

“干嘛啊宝贝哥哥的背影好看吗”

 

兴许是余光撇到了李东海 李赫宰还是努力在调节他们之间的气氛 李赫宰什么都没怕过的 最怕的就是李东海想多 他太干净了又太善良 比白月光还要让人不忍心碰

 

用了整整一上午终于把整个房子打扫干净 两人好不容易才一起窝在床上 李赫宰才是累的精疲力尽 明明是早晨听到了可喜可贺要见自己的宝贝 来了却是为人打扫卫生 他低下头 看见那小孩就这样静静的躺在他腿上 时不时的伸上手来给自己喂干果 不论怎么样他就觉得很值得 为了他

 

“喂李赫宰”

“嗯”

 

“你为什么那天和那个男的在一块”

“真的是偶然 我根本就不知道”

 

说着李赫宰就从床上爬起来躺在李东海身旁

 

 

 

“你明明知道我很在意 尤其是他”

“你也没想到是吧 你会在那里遇到我”

“你慌了吗当时”

“其实后来我难过的不是他在 是你一瞬间慌掉的眼神”

“你从来不在酒吧喝酒 你喝了那天”

 

 

 

 

“我从来没有过不信任你”

但是那天我真的害怕了

 

 

后半句李东海没能说出口 他望向天花板的眼神转到李赫宰眼睛上

 

李赫宰当然懂他意思 但是那句安慰的话也最终是堵在他心口没能说出来

 

 

 

他只是不知道了 该如何给他最真的安全感

 

 

 

李赫宰拍了拍他的头 情不自禁地将唇覆上去 这触觉来的太过安静 李东海觉得就像在做梦一样 他的温度像日光透过窗帘砸在他身上的感觉 轻却来的炽热 等他回过神来 那人已经从他的头发一步一步吻至嘴巴

 

 

“专心点”

 

 

李东海慢慢地回应着他 他告诉自己去忘记那些有的没的 只看着眼前这个人 李赫宰的手开始在他的大腿上抚摸 一轻一重的挑弄着他的欲望 李东海还是过分的敏感 只要他碰到他的身体 就会难免的一颤 李赫宰感觉到他的接吻的呼吸开始变得混乱起来 一个起身把人压在身下 脱掉了自己的上衣 看着身下的人脸颊上泛起的红晕 一瞬间有点说不出的满足 李东海看着他突然不动了 眼神里不免有了疑惑 当然都被李赫宰尽收眼底 他俯下身子 把李东海的白色卫衣一点一点卷起至胸以上 从小腹沿着一条线种下一个一个印记 到了胸前 他用舌头勾勒出了一个女人胸部的模样 接着啃咬着那点紫红色 李东海受不了他 想要用手去推开他 紧接着就被李赫宰用手摁在床上 李赫宰开始用力的去吮吸那里

 

 

“唔..”

 

“别..哈..嗯.....”

 

 

在李赫宰的强烈攻势下 李东海终于缴械投降 呜呜咽咽的轻喘声从他嘴里慢慢的冒出来 后来李赫宰就开始疯狂的抽插 尽管还在过程中逗李东海开心 可是李东海已经没有力气在去回应他的玩笑问题了 从床上到地板上 再到浴室 一直做到李东海已经不觉得自己在享受 

 

做完后李赫宰还是认真的准备了一部电影 两人又窝在床上

 

“东海”

 

“嗯”

 

“从我认识你到现在 我一直在努力爱你”

 

 

 

天已经黑了 整个黑色的空间里 除了投影仪里出演的电影画面 整个房间都黑漆漆的 可是李赫宰就好像还是可以看到李东海亮晶晶的眼睛看着自己 月光映在他的眸里 比垂落下来的温水还要温柔百倍 他张口说了三个字 就让李赫宰觉得就是他了 这辈子 就是他了

 

 

 

“我知道”

 

“李赫宰 我一直知道 我知道你为了我所做的一切 你从忙碌到每晚哪怕是凌晨都要回家见见我 从每天都有应酬喝很多酒抽许多烟到知道我非常害怕烟味最后和几个大老板去咖啡馆谈 从不喜欢拍照到每天四张拍立得 从不喜欢家到恋家 我懂 这一切都是因为我 因为一个叫李东海的人”

 

感受到他说话的真心 李赫宰调低了电影的声音 静音了空调 从他身后抱住他 静静的听他说下去

 

 

 

“我以前总觉得我何德何能 这世间能有人如此爱我 给了我自己写书都不敢写出的浪漫和幸福 以前我很害怕 觉得自己配不上你 我卑微到甚至觉得你除了我就应该有很多个爱人 可是后来 我不觉得了 我觉得我应该是爱上你了 我开始介意 开始不再害怕 我觉得我要去争取 要汹涌一点猛烈一点 去爱你 去拥有你”

 

 

李东海扭过头来对上李赫宰的眼 是他从未有过的认真和坚定 有着有如吞噬大海的悲戚和喜悦 他的声音都在颤抖 可是却令人有无限的相信在里面

 

 

“我不会再等了 没有人比我更合适”

“我他妈要和你好一辈子”

 

 

李赫宰看着眼前这个小孩 心里突然就有四个字跳出来 

在 劫 难 逃

 

 

 

“李东海”

 

“谢谢你 给我机会让我爱你”

 

 

 

电影里的画面是盛夏 傍晚 两个男孩子在暮色的海浪中 呼喊对方的姓名 热烈的 神圣的

 

the end.


End file.
